ojamajosymphonysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai characters
The characters of Ojamajo Symphonys Mirai are less developed than those of Ojamajo Symphonys because it is shorter than the other fanfic and is more of after story. *Despite having the same last name CJ and Sakura(and Mai) thay are not directly related. Cj's father's familly adopted Eli when his family died, Eli only being 2 at the time. '' ''* this shows only the characters that appear in Mirai any characters who appear in epilouges or other such stories will be in the Mirai minor character section. Daughters of Symphonys 'Sakura Bennox:' Sakura Bennox age: 16 hair colour: red voilet Eye colour: purple Power colour: brown Fairy: Kuku Sika and Eli's first child She is the leader of the ojamajo's in the future. She is a bit jelous that Mai inherited her parents magic colour. Sakura and Mai don't get along that well, but they both know the other does care about other. Her name means Cherry Blossom. Clarissa-Jane "CJ" Bennox: Clarissa-Jane 'Cj' Bennox age: 15 hair colour: red Eye colour: purple Power colour: red Fairy: Jaja Cj is Saburo's Pop's daugter. She has great leadership abilities like her mother but let's Sakura lead because she is older. Cj acts more and loooks more like Doremi than Pop. She dislikes being called by her full name because it is really girly. Her name means Bright(Clarissa) and God is gracious(Jane). 'Himeko Seleen': Himeko Seleen age: 14 hair colour: black Eye colour: blue Power colour: orange Fairy: Koko Himeko is Sara and Tsubasa's daughter. She acts like a big sister despite not actually being one(yet). Unlike her mother she tall for her age being the tallest of the future Ojamajos. She has the ability to sense magic and summon a sheild around herself(Mika's power). Her name means Princess(which has the meaing as her mothers). Ruby Suzuki: Ruby Suzuki age: 14 hair colour: light brown Eye colour: blue Power colour: blue Fairy: Byby(pronunced Beebee) Ruby is Natasha and Ozora's daughter. She is exactly like Natasha she likes sports and is hyperactive. Though she cares a bit more about her looks. She can talk to animals(Olivia's ability). She has two younger brothers who are wizards. She has a unique reaction to portals to the human world she can speak through them and see through them but can't through them. Though she was born in witch world she was conceived in the human world. She is named after her birthstone, her name means Red. 'Akari Cara:' Akari Cara age: 12 hair colour: pale yellow orange Eye colour: brown Power colour: yellow Fairy: Riri One of the main characters in Mirai. Akari is Olivia and Taylor's daughter. Her parents decided to keep Olivia's last name because of the lack of male family members on the Cara side. She works at a bakery that Yuka owns. Akari is a talented baker for her age. She is Himeko's cousin but treats her like an older sister. She loves her mother and even in the past calls child Olivia Mama. She has the same quick reflex power like Natasha, however she still lacks atheletic abilities. She spends most of her time looking after the younger girls.Her name means Light/Bright. 'Yoshiki "Yoshi" Ito:' Yoshiki 'Yoshi' Ito age: 10 hair colour: brown Eye colour: green Power colour: Lavender Fairy: Yoyo One of the main characters of Mirai. She is Yuka and Takashi's daughter. She is named after Yoshi from the Super Mario video games. She often wears a combination of white and lavender. She is Nadeshiko are double cousin but they say since thier moms and dads are twins they are sisters. She and Nade have different last names because thier fathers' parents got divorced. She works at the bakery with her mom but is not so great at baking. She can see into the past like Yuki can. Her last name means Perfumed life. 'Nadeshiko "Nade" Nakagawa:' Nadeshiko 'Nade' Nakagawa age: 9 hair colour: Blonde Eye colour: blue Power colour: pink Fairy: Dede One of the main characters is Mirai. Nadeshiko is Yuki' and Yusei's daughter. Her kindergraden teacher was Doremi. She started to admire Doremi and decided to wear her hair in the same way but with ribbons hanging down. She works with her aunt and is good at baking. She can see into the future like Yuka, however Yuka doesn't want Nade to know to much of the future. Her name means Fringed pink carnation. 'Nozomi Watanabe:' Nozomi Watanabe age: 9 hair colour: brown Eye colour: green Power colour: green Fairy: Zozo One of the main characters of Mirai. Nozomi is the daughter of Mika and Ryo. She greatly resembles Mika in every way besides her being way more talkative. She was named after her aunt who died but was brought back to life now residing in the magical world. She often hangs out in the flower garden and talks to the flowers. She was born when her mom was 32. She has the ability to talk to plants without magic(sara's power). She name means rare wish. 'Mai-Ly "Mai" Bennox': Mai-ly Bennox age: 5 hair colour: purple Eye colour: blue Power colour: purple Fairy: Lyly One of the main characters of Mirai. Sika and Eli's second child. Mai is a bit of a rebel, she wears her hair short, which by some is disrespectful to the queen. Mai does let her hair grow long grow because it doesn't matter. She actually went to the past and visited Hana. She is friends with the biological princess of the magic realm, Flora, she however does not know that is the princess.Mai is an acomplished at traveling to the past. She was the first one to figure out that with an object you can travel to the day it was created. Despite this knowledge she still doesn't do well in school. She has the same power as Sika does but can't Mai can't sing well so it's not as effective. Her name means Cherry blossom. 'Keiko Seleen:' Keiko Seleen age: Physically 6. Chronologically -0.5 years(is gonna be born in 6 months) hair colour: light blonde Eye colour: brown Power colour: gold Fairy: KeiKei The 2nd daughter of Sara and Tsubasa. She is from the future and she is gonna be born in 6 months. She is quite friendly and acts a bit like her father but doesn't look like him. Her best friends are Leon and Noel who Keiko does not say how she knows them or anything to prevent anything from preventing thier exisitance.She looks a bit like Flora and is even able to disgue herself as Flora. She says she has a power but she can't say what it is. Her name means blessed child. Other Mirai wicthes 'Princess Flora': Flora age: 7 hair colour: light blonde Eye colour: brown Power colour: white Fairy: none Hana's daughter who was not born a witch (she is born from Hana not a flower like witches should be). Hana hides who her father is from her. Flora gets kidnapped while visiting the human world and everyone has to look for her. She has no magical powers and Hana refuses to let her learn magic for reasons she keeps hidden. 'Yuko Afex:' Yuko Afex age: 13 hair colour: Brown and blonde Eye colour: blue and green Power colour: Silver Fairy: Kaki A strange girl Yoshi and Nadeshiko meet in the human world, who looks like a cross between Yuki and Yuka. They are described as drawn to her. She is often alone and has no friends, though she is quite friendly. She says that she doesn't feel like she belongs in her world. Her parents are quite old to have a 13 year old daughter. She is actually Yuka and Yuki's sister and is the 9th chosen one which was not foretold in the legend. Her full name is Yuko Miyuki Yukari Afex. She has the power to see the present(see Seeing the present for more details). Her name means helpful child(which fits because she is very helpful) 'Diana Caritas': Diana Caritas age: physically 13 chronolocgically in her 70's hair colour: Black Eye colour: green Power colour: red Fairy: Nana When the girls go to see the old folks home they see Natasha's mom and Sara's mom. Suri tells that they used to be ojamajos at the same time(Suri just starting as a witch where Diana is about to get her crystal). Diana as a child is very carefree and a hopeless romantic. She already knows her future husband Travis. She loves the name Natasha. She has the power to see the present but since she is not in her timeline her power is not active(since she is not of the present). She is Ruby, Himeko, Keiko, Daichi and Sora's grandmother. 'Suri Raine:' Suri Raine age: physically 8 chronologically in her late 60's hair colour: light blonde Eye colour: dark pink Power colour: pink Fairy: Riri When the girls go to see the old folks home they see Natasha's mom and Sara's mom. Suri tells that they used to be ojamajos at the same time(Suri just starting as a witch where Diana is about to get her crystal). Suri in her old age is seemingly uneffected by the spell that erased the memories of the symphonys. She remebers her daughters and even Himeko and un-born Ruby(who wasn't born at the time). Her crystal is a combination of Sara and Olivia's crystals. It is assumed that she chose to be a witch since she actually has the crystal on her in the Ojamajo Symphonys Manga, but gave up her magic. She has the power to see the present but since she is not in her timeline her power is not active(since she is not of the present). She is the grandmother of Himeko, Akari and Keiko. 'Kaylee Suika:' Kaylee Suika age: 20 hair colour: brown Eye colour: purple Power colour: dark green Fairy: lele A girl who was a witch apprentice 13 years before the events of Ojamajo Symphonys Mirai. She is the daugther of Sara and Olivia's cousin. She had the power to see the present right before Yuko but since she gave up being a witch she no longer has the power though she serectly did have a short time before Yuko was born. She is seen breifly when Suri wants to see herself as an old lady, they see Kaylee on the way and she isn't schocked that the other girls are witch apprentices.